ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 18 - Chika's "Down with Honey" Declaration!/Image Gallery
flyingchika.jpg|Flying Chika. midfight.jpg|Haninozuka Martial Arts in action. refrenge.jpg|Referee!Renge covers the action with glee. weaponsman.jpg|Chika thinks he's won at last... incomparableskills.jpg|...but Honey's shuriken have stitched him to the floor. playbyplay.jpg|Declaring Honey the winner. proof.jpg|Need proof? replayimage.jpg|Instant replay. defeated.jpg|Defeated, as usual. identical.jpg|Recognizing Chika and Honey as brothers. Chika.jpg|Honey's younger brother, Yasuchika... disavowed.jpg|...who refuses to recognize the loli-shota as the next patriarch of their family. illeatit.jpg|A sad situation, but nothing that a little cake can't make better. unaffected.jpg|Haruhi is surprised to learn that Honey left the Karate Club to be in the Host Club. whydyousaythat.jpg|"Why did you just say the Host Club like that, huh?" reactiontokarateclub.jpg|"No matter how you cut it, the Karate Club is a...more reputable club than ours." capthoney.jpg|"If you really want to know, we'll have to take a trip down Memory Lane." overhearing.jpg|Honey knows what's being said about his size... steadycompanions.jpg|...so he asks his father for advice. dojoface.jpg|Instruction? Embrace your inner strength to become a manly man. boxingitup.jpg|Honey boxes away all his cute playthings... manlycarrystyle.jpg|...carries his bookbag like a manly man... letusexplain.jpg|The twins continue to tell Honey's story, concluding with... abeautifulstory.jpg|"That story is such a tear-jerker." tempted.jpg|Then, one day, an invitation arrives. Tamahoneyinvite.jpg|"I was wondering if you'd like to join a new club I'm starting." beyourself.jpg|"What kind of club is it?" whoheloves.jpg|"I'm so glad you asked!" temptation.jpg|"Don't you think it's about time sic to get more out of life?" tearfulhoney.jpg|Tempting Honey with his favorite things. riveted.jpg|"No way. Not into cute-sy stuff. Don't like it...at all." dadsadvice.jpg|Asking for fatherly advice, once more. scarydad.jpg|"Come with me to the dojo." honeyswork.jpg|Fatherly recuperation. pleasedontfight.jpg|Honey is seen as a weapon of mass destruction... wmd.jpg|...and possible threat to international relations. chastsement.jpg|Chika is now captain, but hears his dojo students favoring his brother... chikaisscary.jpg|...and the fangirls, too? tamaplan.jpg|Tamaki is determined to reunite the brothers. werebored.jpg|The twins are bored... brotherlyconfrontation.jpg|...until Chika confronts his brother...again. confronted.jpg|"I thought I had told you to stay away from me, Mitsukuni." brotherlylove.jpg|Their typical greeting. Takingapeek.jpg|Chika thinks his brother is an alien because he binges on dessert... cakefest2.jpg|...and hosts weekly cakefests, yet never gains an ounce. evilbunny.jpg|"Usa-chan helped me come up with the idea." ID4873_SS2.jpg|Terrified, beleiving Usa-chan is a communication device to the "mother ship." sadchika.jpg|And it's all Tamaki's fault. yourfault.jpg|Clueless, as usual. moriandhoney.jpg|"There is a way to solve this, you know." sorryitbothersyou.jpg|"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm very sorry." serioushoney.jpg|"So. Let's settle this like men in the Haninozuka style." fieldofbattle.jpg|Two brave warriors meet on the field of battle (which Haruhi never knew existed). battleface.jpg|"So what happens if I win?" battlefield.jpg|"If you win, I'll stop eating cake in the middle of the night." dejavufight.jpg|Replay in reality. brothersatodds.jpg|"He may call him an alien but sic Chika has a deep respect for Mitsukuni." icantellyou.jpg|A confident Mori predicts that Honey will let Chika win... finalblow.jpg|...but Honey is nothing if not a keen competitor. Wrong..jpg|Hhhnnh? Honeysenpai.png|"Yay! I'm the winner!" Cake! Cake!" consolingmori.jpg|Mori doesn't know his cousin as well as he thinks he does. decisions.jpg|Honey's version of to-be-or-not-to-be comes down to three little words. Usachanlove.jpg|"I love you." Category:Image Gallery